


Sleeping

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Trying to keep away from Presidential trivia lectures.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

They had their work spread across the table in front of them and Donna leant her back against Josh's arm as they both read briefing memos. Two hours into the flight, they were seated at the back of Air Force One, trying to keep away from Presidential trivia lectures and it was nearly midnight.

Donna's eyes began to close and she fell asleep, the memo slipping out of her fingers. Josh smiled and continued reading his memo. Later as he began to fall asleep he gave up reading and moved his body and Donna's sleeping form until they were lying down. Josh wrapped an arm around her middle and fell asleep next to her as he had done every night for the past month.

Later Leo came to the back of the plane looking for Josh, he saw them sleeping next to each other he smiled and slipped away quietly, pleased that his deputy had finally found some peace.


End file.
